


Late Night Confessions

by pan_dora



Series: The One With the Steo One-Shots [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Human AU, M/M, Steo, Tumblr Prompts, kinda flully with a touch of drama, soft steo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_dora/pseuds/pan_dora
Summary: During a party, Theo decides that it's time to tell Stiles the truth.





	Late Night Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> [voidstilesishighkeyhot](https://voidstilesishighkeyhot.tumblr.com/)'s prompted me with #83 for this [prompt thingamajic](https://bellamyblakesz.tumblr.com/post/127157748980/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you). 
> 
> #83 - "It's always been you"

Stiles doesn’t know what he expected to happen – or why he hoped it wasn’t going to go wrong. Parties after a football game are notorious for bullshit. The high of a win or the low burning frustration after a loss; it’s always causing some form of drama. The kind that sends people into hysterical crying fits. The kind of drama that causes bloody noses and shiners. Too much alcohol, too many jocks, and their arrogance are often enough for an explosive mixture.

Drinking is as high on Stiles agenda as parties in general; not at all. He came because Theo asked him to. He came because they’re friends who occasionally give each other orgasms. They have a simple relationship. Drama isn’t supposed to be in their shared orbit, yet he suddenly finds himself in the middle of relationship drama for a relationship that doesn’t even exist. He isn’t proud of it, and a party with Theo's football team is certainly the last place for a scene. But what is he supposed to do? Stand by and watch Theo have a hissy fit about Stiles talking to Donovan of all people? Because no, that’s never going to happen. So, he dragged Theo aside to make it less obvious that he’s being a total dick and that Stiles is going to leave because of it. Fighting with Theo is pointless anyway. He is only getting passive-aggressive and refuses to understand his mistake until he's faced with the direct consequences of his actions.

Mostly, Stiles tells Theo what he’s done wrong and leaves with the intent that they should both cool off to talk about it when they’re calmer. Fact is, Stiles leaves because that’s the only consequence Theo seems to be thoroughly affected by. Of course, it’s shitty. Punishing through withdrawal is the biggest asshole move he could imagine. But he’s desperate – and Theo doesn't need to think Stiles is going to say nothing about the passive-aggressive behaviour he displays.

Usually, Theo lets him leave knowing that cornering Stiles isn’t going to get him anywhere. Tonight, though, he’s not. Instead, he pushed him against the door and attacks him. Kind of. Well, technically he attacks his throat. And Stiles has a really, really sensitive throat which Theo hardly minds, even uses the knowledge to his advantage. It’s so hard to resist. _So, _so hard because Theo is all teeth and tongue and soft lips.

Theo screwed up, and Stiles can’t be a hypocrite. Not now, not with Theo – not ever. He needs to put a stop to this. “I’m leaving,” he says after what feels like forever, and he finally manages to push Theo off him. The desperation in his expression matches the annoyance ringing in Stiles’ bones. “Call me when you have your shit together.” But he doesn’t leave. He crosses his arms, just stays there like an idiot succumbing to his fucking hormones, his crush as well as Theo’s ridiculously perfect body. He’s like a Greek god come to life. It’s more than a little unfair.

Neither of them moves for half a minute. The air hangs heavy between them, loaded with something nameless, faceless, yet impossible to ignore. Stiles' gaze flicks towards the door, then back to Theo. When he uncrosses his arms with a sigh, Theo shoves him towards the couch. “Sure, Stiles,” he drawls with the hint of a smirk.

Stiles pretends he lets him because it’s better when Theo blows off some steam fucking him than breaking shit. Again. He’s gotten better with his aggression since they’re hanging out again but he’s still far, far away from approaching things without violence as a first solution. Stiles is just trying to be a good and supportive friend and booty call, that’s all. It’s certainly not because it’s exhilarating hooking up in a stranger’s house while next door about thirty people are drinking away the catastrophic loss of their football team. Rewarding his behaviour is still the last thing he should be doing right now. But, fuck, it’s kind of a turn on, and Stiles can’t have Theo inside of him fast enough. They don’t even bother getting rid of their clothes – aside from Stiles' hoodie. They rarely do because somehow, they always manage to screw around where people can run in on them, where they have to be quick. The fact that they both started carrying around lube and condoms should probably raise questions. It definitively says something about them.

Neither gives a flying fuck.

Theo is sinking into him and any shred of sanity Stiles has been clinging to flies out the window. Nobody's going to hear them over the music anyway. Fuck it.

The couch rocks and Stiles moans, struggles to find support as Theo drapes himself over his back. Chuckling quietly, he pulls Stiles' ear lobe between his teeth, before pressing a hand between his shoulder blades to keep him down, bowed in front of him. Stiles has never had a problem with being bossed around during sex. Honestly, he enjoys it very much – and since Theo can assert his dominance at least in one part of their intermingled lives, they both benefit from it.

Theo curls his fingers into the jersey Stiles is wearing. Theo’s jersey. Stiles wonders what goes through the other boy’s mind knowing his last name is plastered in bright red letters on his back as he rocks up into him. Maybe Stiles is the only one who can’t stop thinking about it. Then again, he thought Theo deliberately forgot his jersey at his place last time he visited. But considering the way his brain opted out when he saw him wearing it during the football game, that was out of the question.

Weird, how some things develop.

Or maybe not.

Stiles pulls his hoodie over his head. “I’m still going home.”

“I’ll walk you,” Theo says dropping a load of crumpled documents and envelopes over the used condom. _Fucking hell, _they had sex in Marcus' dad’s office. Hopefully, the maid empties the bin before anyone finds out seeing that the office was actually supposed to be off-limits to everyone.

That would completely defeat the purpose of Stiles leaving the party by himself. “I’m fine.”

“You’re not walking alone through New York in the middle of the night,” Theo remarks crossing his arms over his chest. It’s such an unbearable sweet gesture; something Theo is always doing when they’re hanging out late. Even when it’s unnecessary. Even when it’s a detour. He just _does_.

Stiles lets out a breath. “My dorm is like ten minutes-"

“I’m walking you home,” Theo insists, and it’s obvious that he won’t be talked out of it no matter what he’s going to say to him. It’s impossible.

Stiles gestures dismissively. “I’m still mad at you.”

“Well, your dick isn’t, so I should still be able to walk you home.”

Heat flushes through his body. Stiles curls his hands into fists, sucks air through his clenched teeth. He doesn’t even know what he’s angrier about – Theo’s arrogance or the fact that he’s right. Because he is. This attractive little fucker has to do a lot worse to make Stiles decide that he doesn’t want to see his face again. He isn’t proud of it. But their relationship consists of more than just Theo being the hottest guy Stiles has ever seen. They were best friends until tragedy struck and the Raekens moved away. Their initial contact didn’t last forever as it rarely does when you're nine or ten and life moves on even after a death. When they met at NYU, they picked up where they left of. It was almost like they’ve never been apart at all.

Then sex happened.

Theo rubs a hand over his left brow. A habit he’s never grown out of. He does it every time, almost like he’s trying to rub frustration away. “Let me walk you home. I’ll explain everything.”

The tension leaves his body without asking for permission. Part of him wants to say that he doesn’t need to explain anything. His curiosity is stronger, so Stiles nods. “It’ll better be a fucking good explanation involving at least a hot chocolate or a donut.”

The atmosphere changed around them the second they left the party. It’s not the alcohol. Theo doesn’t drink because his older sister fell into the lake while drunk. Things like that stick with a person. Theo cared deeply about Tara, and Stiles would bet that not a day goes by during which he isn’t still missing her. It’s not a lie when people accuse him of not giving a shit. Theo doesn’t care about a lot of people, but Stiles knows that for those few that do matter to him, he'd kill for – and just because he can’t always control his aggression doesn’t make him inadvertently a bad person.

Aside from an infuriatingly pretty waitress Theo happens to know from NYU and a drunkenly giggling couple, the donut shop five minutes from Stiles’ dorm is basically empty. Not a surprise since it’s way past three a.m. He’s never been here before because, by day, it’s crowded as hell. It’s either a sign for amazing prices or great quality. Stiles doesn’t like to admit that the hot chocolate he’s currently drinking is the best hot chocolate he’s ever had. He’d most definitively enjoy it much more if Amanda weren’t trying to strike up a conversation every five minutes. This way Theo is never going to spit out what’s on his mind.

Stiles has almost finished his hot chocolate before Theo manages to start talking. “I shouldn’t have threatened Donovan.”

Dunking a marshmallow into the hot chocolate, Stiles nods. “I was just talking to him.” Although there’s no need for a defence. If Theo were to ever demand that he should stop talking to someone else without proving that doing the opposite gets him into real trouble, Stiles would end the relationship immediately. That’s one of the reddest of red flags. He’s gone through that once, he’s not planning on a repetition.

“No,” Theo says tearing a piece from his donut and tosses it back onto the plate, “he was talking to you.”

Stiles squints at him.

“And he did it solely because he knows...” Again Theo violates his donut, this time throwing it down forceful enough that a piece of peanut gets loose and bangs against Stiles' mug. Theo meets his raised brows with a twisted expression. “I’m about to ruin a lifelong friendship, bear with me,” he mutters.

Stiles’ stomach contorts. He drops the marshmallow into his hot chocolate and pushes it away barely resisting the urge to cover his mouth. _Fuck_. “Can you please just spit it out?” Because he really can't handle this much longer.

Theo pushes his plate away and rubs his left brow. “Donovan only talked to you because he’s pissed I was elected captain instead of him.” That has been the main topic of their conversation for the first two weeks at the beginning of their sophomore year. Theo worked his ass off to get where he is now, that’s why today’s loss affected him harder – that’s why Stiles thought he was simply looking for a reason to get rid of his bottled-up anger through any means. But that doesn’t seem to be the case.

“That’s-"

“He knows about us.”

Stiles blinks. Hold on. They were keeping their friends with benefits relationship a secret? That’s news to him. Sure, they’re not exactly taping a notice to the blackboard but Stiles never got the impression that this was top secret. Maybe he shouldn’t inform Theo that Lydia knows. And Jackson. And Danny. Shit. It just came up in conversation. Stiles didn’t think telling them could be a problem.

“Well, he knows about _me_ and...” Theo licks his lips, rubs his left brow before throwing caution to the wind. Without warning, he switches seats, crowds Stiles against the window and presses their lips together. It’s habit and instinct that make it easy to reciprocate even though it’s the first time they kiss in public. Or rather, it's the first time they kiss in full view of people.

Stiles cups Theo’s face with both hands, draws him closer and melts between the cool window at his back and the warm body pressing against his own. _Fuck_. He’s so fucked. Has been for a while. Has been ever since Theo stood in front of his dorm room, with his tousled hair and football jersey, smirk and bright blue eyes, and five minutes later, he was inside and they acted as if they haven't been apart for eight years. Five weeks later, Theo shoved him into his bedroom during a party at his frat house, pinned him against the door and ruined Stiles for everybody else.

“I want you. So much,” Theo says pulling away enough to speak. “You’re everything I think about.”

It’s hard to explain what’s happening inside of him right now. There’s chaos and heat, so many feelings he can’t pinpoint, except- except he can. Because everything boils down to one thing and one thing only; _Theo_. Everything latches onto him. His giddiness, his hopes and dreams, his want.

His heart.

“It has been you when we were eight and Aiden bullied you and I defended your honour,” Theo whispers settling next to Stiles on the bench as close as possible, his hand dangerously high on his thigh.

Stiles chuckles. “You mean when you tried to fight him, got your arm broken and your mother lost her composure and blamed me?”

Laughing against his lips, Theo kisses him again, his hand slipping underneath his knee. He hoists his leg over his own to scoot even closer. His index finger taps against the seam of Stiles’ jeans even higher than before. They could sit here like this forever if he moved his hand just a bit further down. But somehow Stiles gets the impression that Theo plans on leaving the second he’s gotten everything off his chest.

Theo bites his bottom lip. “It has been you when I was fourteen and lost my virginity to a brown-haired, Bambi-eyed girl with an attitude.”

“Excuse me?” Stiles can’t help but bark out a laugh. This is the most random piece of information he has ever received. Also, “an attitude?” He doesn’t have an attitude. That’s just plain rude _and_ an absolute lie. An attitude. As if.

The fingers inch higher, and Stiles grabs Theo’s wrist with a nervous chuckle. This Amanda chick is looking in their direction far too often. Stiles does not have a problem with yanking Theo into the next best hidden corner for a bit of intimacy, but maybe they should keep their hands to themselves while being clearly watched. “We’re in public, you know,” Stiles reminds him glancing in Amanda’s direction. She doesn’t look particularly happy but forces a smile when she catches his eye. Seems like the positioning of Theo’s arm isn’t all that compromising from a distance. Not that anyone could question their relationship. 

“It’s you,” Theo says brushing his nose against Stiles’ causing a minor meltdown and an almost heart attack. “It has always been you.” His voice is so soft, and he doesn’t move away far enough from his mouth and Stiles’ pulse is racing; he’s highly aware of everywhere they touch. He’s about a hundred percent sure his legs are not going to support him if he tries to get up – and it doesn’t get better when Theo leans his forehead against his and continues, “Donovan knows that.” His words become more and more mumbled the closer Stiles pulls him. “He wants to take you away and-" whatever comes after, Stiles will never learn. He kisses Theo or maybe Theo kisses him. It’s impossible to tell. It doesn’t even matter. They were idiots. Stupid, scared little children too afraid to ruin a friendship that developed into so much more the moment they met after years of separation. Now, all he can think about is that he wants to kiss Theo everywhere, in front of everyone. He wants to show him off, wants to be an obnoxiously cheesy boyfriend with dinner dates and picnics in Central Park at night.

But most of all- “my roommate's at his parents’ over the weekend.”

Theo drags Stiles out of the booth, grinning against his lips and tosses an indefinite amount of money on the table before pulling him out into the cold September night.

They barely make it to Stiles' dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me over on [tumblr](https://msmischief101.tumblr.com/) or the [steo discord server](https://discord.gg/P2GBy4).


End file.
